The Shinso in Kuoh
by Haru Ou-sama
Summary: Tsukune didn't go to Yokai Academy's 3rd year instead choosing to train his powers. Touhou Fuhai recommends him to go to Kuoh and he does just that telling the others that as well. Watch... read as he faces multiple problems with either girls or just random things! Tsukune Harem! Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire of High school DxD


**I'm back! HAHAHAHA-*cough cough* Anyways, this story will be my first crossover! *applause* That's right! My first crossover!**

 **Warning: OP MC, Harem, OOC Characters, Gender bend, AU(?), and no plot!**

* * *

Tsukune was leaving China, after learning the Hougetsu Jigen-Tou, he was going to Kuoh, to finish high school. After the Alucard incident Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari went home, so they could spend time with their parents while He trained.

Moka, went back to the Shuzen castle to train while he went to Touhou Fuhai, he saw Akua there, they sparred every once and awhile. Kahlua, came by to apologize, and Kokoa visited.

He was on a private jet, courtesy of the Huang Family, Tsukune was thinking about what Moka said, "I'll be going to Kuoh later, and I will bring a surprise."

'What could the surprise be?' "Tsukune-kun, we are at Kuoh, get your things ready." Tsukune stood up and got his backpack, he didn't bring a lot of stuff.

"Are you ready Tsukune-kun?"

"Yeah, Ling-chan, I want to say that the Huang Family, is in my depts. I really want to thank you for everything." He bowed his head.

"It's fine, and whenever you need something from us don't hesitate to call, and don't forget to call us at least once a month, and here. These rings will suppress your power since you are about as strong as Moka's mother, even if you're not in your true form."

There was ten silver rings, each ring has a cross engraved in it, one ring for each finger. "Thank you! You guys are _really_ amazing, thank you Ling-chan, I'll make sure to call."

"I guess, this is bye. Don't get into too much trouble… or fights, and we will sent you blood packs, every month."

"No, it's not 'bye' it's see you later, right Ling-chan?" She smiled and waved, while Tsukune left the jet.

He looked at his hands, a ring for each finger, Tsukune smiled and started walking to his new house, hopefully it was close to Kuoh Gakuen. After a few hours of walking and asking people for directions he made it to the house.

XxX

It was a big Japanese style house, there were 10 rooms, a large living room, and a kitchen that would be in a 5 star restaurant. 2 bathhouses, a training area in the basement, and an indoor hot springs. There is a big back yard, with a lot of nature, probably a garden.

The good thing about this was that it is about 5 minutes from the school, he decided to check out the school so he won't get lost on the first day.

XxX

This school looked about the same size as Yokai Gakuen, which was pretty big, I walked in the school gates, ignoring the people around me *shiver* fangirls.

"Do you need something?" I turned around and saw two girls, they both had black hair, thin rimmed glasses, and a stern expression.

"Gomen, gomen I wanted to look around the school, before I start tomorrow, didn't want to get lost. I'm the transfer student Aono Tsukune, I just came here from China."

"I'm the student council president, Shitori Souna, and this is my Fuku-Kaichou, Shinra Tsubaki, would you like a tour."

"Ah, I don't want to hinder you, I'm sure you have to do work as a Kaichou, and Fuku-Kaichou."

Souna just shook her head, "It's fine, we already finished our work, come on we'll give you a tour." I sighed knowing she won't take no for an answer, I reached into my backpack and took out a can tomato juice.

"You like tomato juice? We have some in our vending machines." Really? They have tomato juice in their vending machines? Weird I doubt a lot of people like it.

"Yeah, it has a nice taste, I've only like it recently though. Do you like it Fuku-Kaichou?" She shook her head vigorously.

"I don't really like tomatoes, but they are really healthy."

XxX

"Thank you for giving me a tour, I'm sorry if I wasted your time, Kaichou, Fuku-Kaichou." I bowed slightly, to show respect, judging by her last name they are Devils.

"It's fine, Aono-san, it was nice talking to you, maybe you could join the Student Council for lunch tomorrow."

"Sure, I would love to meet the other Council members, i-if that's okay with you of course."

"It will be fine Aono-san, I'm sure they would come to like you, you are after all quite likeable."

"See you tomorrow Aono-san."

"Call me Tsukune I'm not really one for formalities, but yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Ja ne Kaichou, Fuku-Kaichou." I ran back to my house (at a regular human speed) after waving bye.

XxX

"That was interesting, don't you think Tsubaki. Did you see his suppression rings there were 10 there is no way he's human."

"..." No answer, strange whenever I ask a question she usually answers right away.

"Tsubaki? Are you okay?" I looked back at her and smirked, "Ho~? Already falling for him? Isn't that a little quick? I mean we just met him today."

"... Should you really be telling me that Kaichou? After all you find him 'quite likeable' and you even invited him to lunch." Ohh, I could just _feel_ that smirk, but still why is it that I get excited thinking about him?

Just then we got an alert, "Come on Tsubaki we got a stray, let's go." We teleported to an abandoned warehouse, the stench of blood was strong, really strong.

"Sona-sama, look…" I followed her finger and my eyes widened by what I say, this stray was dead, it's head had 5 holes in them like someone stuck their fingers in it.

"This is… whatever someone already did our work, let's go Tsubaki, we have school tomorrow." We teleported to our house, and got ready for bed, but for some reason I couldn't get the transfer student out of my head.

XxX

I woke up, and took a bath, thinking about the Devils that Ero-Otaku told me about, there are strays that go around killing people, and ones that follow rules.

I look at the time and get out of the shower, the uniform feels no different from the one in Yokai, just different colors.

I wear the pants and shoes, but I wear a regular dress shirt, one without the lines, I put on my blazer and instead of a ribbon I get a plain black tie. I get my bag and leave to Kuoh, thinking about how the day will go.

XxX

"Tsukune-san!" I looked back and saw the Fuku-Kaichou, and Kaichou, huh I didn't know they lived close to me, wait what? I'm already on school campus, never noticed.

I take a look at my surroundings, I'm already halfway in and everyone is looking at me, with my enhanced hearing I could tell the girls are fangirling and the guys are hating.

"Yo!"

I waited as they walked up to me, "Hello Tsukune-san, I hope you remember about lunch?" I just grinned and nodded my head, showing them my bento.

"I hope I have the same class as you guys, or at least one of you, I don't exactly know anyone else here." We walked to the doors while starting a conversation.

"Ah, I hope so as well..." There was a comfortable silence between the trio, but it broke when they had to leave, "sorry to cut our meeting short, but we have business to attend to, see you at lunch Tsukune-san. Let's go Tsubaki."

"Bye Tsukune-san."

XxX

"Okay, class today we will be having a transfer student who travelled to China. Please come in Aono-kun."

I slid the door open and walked in with a smile, I bowed and introduced myself, "My name is Aono Tsukune, please treat me well." I stood upright and smiled again, listening to their reactions.

The guys were yelling about how another Bishonen appeared while the girls were commenting on how 'hot' he was.

"Settle down. Aono-kun, you can sit next to Himejima-san." The teacher pointed at a girl with her hair tied up in a ponytail, by an orange ribbon.

I walked up to her, "I hope you treat me well, Himejima-san." I then sat down, ignoring the glances everyone sent my way.

XxX

Lunch came quick, and when it did, I took my bento and left the room, before my classmates start bombarding me with the questions, I went to the Student Council Room, knowing where it is thanks to the tour.

I knocked on the door three times before opening it when I heard Kaichou say come in, I wasn't surprised to see everyone staring at me.

"Ah, Tsukune-san, I'm glad you can make it, I guess I should introduce you to the members." I nodded and she continued, "You already know Tsubaki, so this is Hanakai Momo."

We just nodded to each other, "This is Kudaka Reya."

"It's a pleasure meeting you Aono-kun."

"Likewise."

"Meguri Tomoe."

"Hello" I nodded in response, and gestured Kaichou to continue, which by then Fuku-Kaichou took over.

"This is Yura Tsubasa." We waved awkwardly at each other, "And finally this is Nimura Ruruko."

"I've heard about you, Aono-san. Word gets around fast."

"I hope the things you heard aren't bad." Seriously if there are bad rumors already I might have to leave.

"Well then now that's over let's have lunch." They nodded and opened their bentos, I found a seat, and opened mine, somehow bringing their attention to me.

"I-is something wrong?"

"D-did you make that Aono-kun?" I looked at my bento, it was... glittering? I know I'm a good cook, but... glittering? I looked back at them and nodded, hesitantly.

"You sure are a good cook Aono-kun." I know, I had asked Ten-Ten, to teach me. I nodded and we started eating, with an uncomfortable silence. Until my phone rang that is.

I apologize and picked it up, _slowly_ bringing it to my ear much to the confusion of everyone else.

" _Yah~ hoo~ Tsukune-kun! How have you been since we last sparred? Probably got stronger huh?"_ I sigh, of course it's Akua.

"Of course, what did you expect?"

" _..."_

"That's hurtful... if you called me just to mean, I'll call you when I get home. Okay?" I saw the confusion on everyone's faces.

" _But that won't be necessary... I'm already here, by the way nice house you got there, they sure did do a good job."_

I was probably making the perfect fish impression judging by their looks, "Y-you are at my house?! W-why the hell are you at my house!?"

" _..."_

"You know what... I need to call someone hold on a minute."I put her on hold and quickly dialed the numbers.

" _Hello, Huang residence, this is Fang-Fang."_ I grinned.

"Ah, Fang-kun, can you _please get me Sensei?_ It is urgent." I could hear him calling the Otaku over.

" _Ah, Tsukune did you miss me already? I know I'm lo-"_

"Tch. You wish, I'm calling you because their is a _pest_ at my house, and you know that, she brings me disaster and chaos."

" _You are on your own kid, I don't know how to repel Hougetsu Jigen-Tou for walls. Although there is a new game coming out, and I could just find a way... if you get me it."_

"If you do this for me I won't 'accidentally' tell Ling-chan where your stash is."

" _You're bluffing you don't know where it is!"_ My grin turned dark, horrifying the others, which I seemed to have forgotten about.

"5 feet into your bookshelf, using Ji-"

 _"Okay okay, I got it, I'll make some seals so that you can't walk through the the walls, just don't tell Ling-Ling."_

"Ah, pleasure doing business with you Ero-Otaku." I hung him up and got back to Akua, "What are you doing in my house Akua?"

 _"I just wanted to see your new house, Tsukune-kun."_

"Uh huh... wait, wait, wait. How did you even get my address? I didn't give it to anyone, so no one should know about it."

 _"I was watching you after you left the Huang's private jet. Along with the Yuki-Onna, she has really good hiding spots."_

"... So... you stalked me? I know I'm great and all but... really? You stalked me along with Mizore? How did I not notice?"

 _"Yup, I was... no wait what?! I wasn't stalking you! Why would I want to do that!? I was just watching from afar!"_

"Whatever helps you sleep at night..." I looked at the student council, "if that's all you are gonna say I have business to do." Before she could protest I hung up.

"You have... people stalking you?" I nodded a bit reluctant but still did, then they all had a look of pity, I hadn't expected that.

Before anyone could say anything the bell rang, signalling lunch was over, I swiftly packed up and walked out.

XxX

School was over, I started packing my things when I noticed everyone squealing and facing the doorway, I glance over there but quickly opted to go home, lest Akua gets bored.

I finished packing and noticed the group was still there, luckily there were two exits, I went out the second one, and walked to the entrance, catching a glimpse of crimson hair.

As I walked home I started to feel as if someone _else_ was stalking me, I walked into an alley, and called out to the culprit. "Oi I already have two people stalking me, I don't need another!"

The person walked up to me, and I recognized her immediately she was the famous 'School Mascot', though she felt like a Devil I could feel a Neko Youkai, hmm, whatever.

"Do you have a problem with me, Toujou-san?" She shook her head, and paused before answering.

"Buchou ordered me to watch you." Buchou? Ahh, must be the redhead I saw after school, then I realized this was a perfect chance.

"Ho~ your Buchou was asking you to _stalk_ little ol' me?... Well, instead of stalking why don't you approach me next time, maybe we could get some crepes."

Her mouth watered at the thought, and immediately nodded, I brought up my hand and rubbed her head affectionately. I then left the alley leaving one confused Neko.

I was getting closer and closer to my house, I did _not_ want to go there considering Akua's there and wants a fight.

I looked around to see if anyone was watching and unlocked the door, I walked in and locked it again. I took of my shoes and walked to my room in order to change.

I put down my bag and took of my blazer loosening the tie. I took my bag and walked to the living room, I took out my homework and placed it on the table, before sitting on the floor.

"Yo Akua! How are you doing?" I didn't even look up just continued doing my homework, which irked Akua.

"I'm doing fine." She walked up to me and swung her arm down which was blocked with mine.

"I'm doing homework just wait a minute I'm almost done." She moved her arm and watched me furiously write, after two minutes I put the homework back in my bag and went to my basement urging Akua to follow.

"Let's fight Tsukune-kun." I nodded and got into my stance, we blurred out of sight and met in the middle Akua used her Jigen-Tou while I used Muei-Tou.

I kept blocking her slashes, then I went on the offense switching to Jigen-Tou I went for the kill which she saw so she blocked it with _her_ arm just above her head, quickly I kneed her stomach and she flew back.

I wasted no time to attack her downed form, but she had other ideas and quickly ran to me stopping my advance, we went at it until we lost our stamina.

"Man *pant pant* you've *pant* gotten stronger, Tsukune-kun!"

"Obviously. I _have_ been training." I looked at my watch and cursed, "Damn, I got school tomorrow I got to get to bed." I stood up and after pulling up Akua I left the room.

I went into my room and collapsed on the futons the fight had taken a lot of my energy. The moment my head hit the pillow I passed out.

* * *

 **How was it?** **Good?** **Bad? Meh? I don't know, personally I like this one, but that's just my opinion. There might be some typos, not my fault it's the computer's.**

 **OKAY FOLKS I WILL TRY TO UPDATE... A LOT! MIGHT BE IN A LONG TIME THOUGH!**

 **BYE! PLEASE COMMENT OR PM ME TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! NO FLAMES!**


End file.
